Cannibal
by lovebitesx
Summary: He's just escaped death, nearly. But, nothing, not even his new Legacies could prepare him of the fate that the "Devil's Kettle" has ready for him.
1. Devil's Kettle

C H A P T E R O N E - D E V I L ' S K E T T L E

..

It wasn't hard to leave Paradise, Ohio but it was hard to leave Sarah behind. But, safety was my main concern and finding the others so we could defeat the Mogadorians and finally live a peaceful, non-moving life. I sighed, and ran my right hand down my face. We had just passed a sign saying _Welcome to Devil's Kettle Population 7, 036._ I didn't even remember the state we were in last, and Sam hasn't been much help. I put both of my hands on the wheel and focused on the road – and Six – ahead of the truck. It's so different without Henri, but somehow it just feels different, almost alien to be with Sam and Six. I groaned and slapped Sam's hand, who has been playing – or as he calls it, changing – the radio station.

"It's called choosing something, so please do it soon before I throw you out of the truck." I looked at the brunette through the corner of my eyes. He changed it one last time before settling back into his seat.

"Jeez, what's up your butt?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm tired and stressed, and still being hunted by a race that wants me and six others dead. But, other than that, I'm just peachy, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know that but, I think Six finally found somewhere we can chill, and settle and whatever you do when you find a new place to live." Sam answered back, swinging his hand around.

I looked to the backseat to see Bernie Kosar sleeping peacefully. Six turned left into a gas station and I took that as message saying _we're stopping here for now to take a break._ I stopped the engine and climbed out of the cab. Sam stretched and yawned.

"I told you he would slow us down." Six says, shooting down a death glare toward Sam and brushing her fingers through her curly blonde hair.

"He's not slowing us down," I commented back as Sam helped Bernie Kosar out of the backseat and let him run around the parking lot. I looked around, Devil's Kettle was fairly small, like most towns in the U.S. nowadays, but it seemed eerie to me. I couldn't quite place it but something was happening in this town, nothing that had to do with the other four though, or me and Six for that matter. Six put her sunglasses back on the top of her head and headed into the gas station.

"What's she doing anyway?" Sam asked, rubbing Bernie Kosar behind the ears.

"Asking for help, probably," I shrugged.

It didn't take to long for Six to do what she was doing. "The guy who was running the store said there's a hotel about a mile away from the school and that we can still register," Six smiled, and handed Sam and I waters.

"School?" Sam asked, chugging down his water like it was the only thing he had drank in the last week. And, in a way, it had.

Six rolled her eyes. "Sam, we need to lay low, which means that we need to go to school."

Six crossed her arms over her chest. I wouldn't tell Sam this but, since we left Paradise, Six seemed to get more and more irritated by whatever Sam did. You could just tell she wanted to leave him in Paradise, or the ocean, whichever is closer by.

"I'm gonna go buy a newspaper," Sam gave Six a look before heading back into the convenient store.

"Can we just throw something into the woods here, hoping he goes after it and then high-tail it the hell out of here? He's getting on my last nerve." Six asked, irritation dripping from every word coming out of her mouth.

"No, he's in this just as much as you and I," Six gave me look. "Well, maybe not as deep as you and I, but he is still apart of this."

Six rolled her eyes. "Look at this!" We heard Sam yell the minute he left the convenient store. He was waving a newspaper above his head and looking as panicked as he was in Paradise. He handed us the newspaper and breathed out.

_Another resident found dead in woods; culprit still unknown._

Six sighed. "What does this have to do with us?" She asked, pushing the newspaper out of her hands and toward me.

"People are showing up dead in this town, doesn't that seem you know suspicious to you at all?" Sam asked, incredulously.

Six shrugged, like it was the most normal thing she'd ever heard.

"Wait, listen to this," I said, interrupting their one of many arguments.

_"Ethan Highmore was found dead by a hunter in the woods this past Saturday. Police reports show that the skin on this neck was ripped off on the right and his stomach was opened completely."_

I looked up from the newspaper to see Sam and Six sharing a concerned look.

"It's not a Mogadorian; they wouldn't just be killing random kids for no reason. Of course, they would kill someone of high value to them," Six stated.

Sam had snatched the newspaper out of my hand and was now reading another part of the article.

_"__But, this isn't the first victim of this horrific killing spree,"_ Sam trailed off.

"It sounds like this _thing_ is killing off the town's boys."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I *sadly* don't own I Am Number Four or Jennifer's Body :\<br>****But, I am fighting to own Alex Pettyfer :D**

a/n  
>But, anways, I hoped you enjoyed another one of my many weird crossover storiesone-shots (sometimes) No, this ISN'T a one-shot it's a series. But, I was listening to _Cannibal_ by _Ke$ha_ earlier today, and somehow the song made me think of Jennifer's Body and I Am Number Four (: So, I made this crossover story. Jennifer, Needy & Chip will come into the story later, but this story isn't just in John's point of view, it will be in Jennifer's and Needy's and **_maybe _**Six's point of view, but for the time being I'll just have fun with having Sam and Six arguing. Now, Six's name in this will be Macy Reynolds and John's will be Alec Reynolds and Sam's new name will be Tyler Anderson. TA-DA! I'll put John's, Six's & Sam's new names in the beginning of each episode to remind you though! ~Reviews make me happy~


	2. Numb

C H A P T E R T W O - N U M B

..

Jennifer sighed and leaned against the locker next to Needy's. The cravings have gotten worse since she hasn't fed in like a week; she was hoping by some strange thing, that there would be new students.

"JEN!" Jennifer snapped back to reality, the demon inside of her growling for food.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

The 'on-air-feeling' from feeding off the boys in Devil's Kettle was starting to ware off, not like majorly but enough that Jen got irritated at the littlest of things. For example, one of the Goth kids ran into her shoulder yesterday. And, the only thing that ran through Jen's mind was _if looks could kill._ She swallowed hard, starting to _really _see the veins in her friends' neck.

"Are you okay?" Needy snapped her fingers infront of her best friend's face, seeing the brunette get distracted if she didn't immediately talk to her.

"No, I feel perfect," Jen flashed a bitchy-fake smile before giving her new look, the sulk.

Needy sighed, she knew Jen was having trouble controlling the beast, but she wasn't about to loose her best friend. After all sandbox love never dies.

"Did you hear?" Chip Dove was next to Needy as if he appeared from thin air.

"Hear what?" Jen asked, looking at her nails as if she was reading a gossip magazine. Chip rolled his eyes, he had never really liked Jennifer, and then again most people didn't. He only put what with her because of the beautiful blonde girl that was his girlfriend.

"We're getting new students," He said, voice full of excitement.

Devil's Kettle wasn't a very big town but it wasn't tiny either, when new people moved here, it traveled fast. Jen perked up at that.

"What?" She asked, looking at the boy in front of her, chanting _Do no eat Chip Dove _over and over in her head. "We're getting new students," He gestured over her shoulder.

She spun around, her brown locks smacking the couple in the face. There they were, a blonde, blue eyed boy and blonde, blue eyed girl and with them a brown hair boy with blue-greenish eyes? Jen wasn't exactly sure.

_Excellent,_ The beast crowned.

She looked at the brunette once more. He would be easy to kill, wouldn't fight back, too weak. Jen fumed, he was small. He probably wouldn't have much blood to give her. But, he would be fun to kill. Her eyes then zeroed in on the blonde boy with the gorgeous blue eyes. He looked fit, even through his shirt. Needy looked at her friend, feeling exactly what she was planning.

"When did they move here?" She asked, lightly kicking Jen, making her give Needy a death glare.

"Yesterday, according to Josh Dumel," Chip shrugged, and kissed Needy on the cheek before walking to his class.

"Don't you dare," Needy whispered into Jen's ears.

"Do what?" She asked, innocently, twisting a piece of her chocolate locks.

"You aren't aloud to eat them," Needy answered back, putting in her locker combo.

Jen rolled her icy blue eyes.

"No one will notice they're missing," Jen shrugged and then walked toward the trio.

* * *

><p>John's POV:<br>The school was fairly small, not as big as the school in Paradise, but it was medium sized. Everyone kept starring at us three as soon as we walked in. Six kept giving all the girls' death glares, of course making them look away.

"Yeah, coming to Devil's Kettle was an amazing idea," Sam muttered under his breath. Six had of course heard him and smacked his head.

"OW! What I'm being honest!" Sam hissed under his breath.

"I know but the Mogadorians have never even heard of this town, think of it as town celebrities," Six was eying me when she said the last part.

I swear whenever someone gets ANYTHING cool or interesting they immediately put it on YouTube. I rolled my eyes.

"Remember Four, you're Alec and Sam you're Tyler," Six whispered under her breath.

She then stopped looking ahead. "The girl coming toward us, the brunette, something doesn't seem right about her," Six whispered. Sam and I looked toward where Six was looking and a girl with striking blue eyes and straight brunette locks was making her way toward us.

"Whatever she's smoking," Sam muttered under his breath. S

ix rolled her eyes, "Don't look now I think you dropped your dignity back there." She commented smirking at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"How original," Six flipped him off.

"Hi," The girl said, stopping infront of me.

"I'm Jennifer Check and I was just wondering if you needed any help finding you're classes," She asked, her smile as sweet as sugar but as poisonous as acid.

"We're fine thanks," Six answered. Jennifer's icy blue eyes locked with Six's as equally icy blue eyes.

"I wasn't talk to you was I," Jennifer asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Six snorted.

"Yeah, but we never asked you to come over here, did we?" Before Jennifer could reply back, a blonde girl with blue eyes stopped her.

"Hi, I'm Anita, but you can just call me Needy," She said, stepping sorta in front of Jennifer, Jennifer and Six still starring each other down.

"And you are?" She asked, uncertainty clearly heard in her voice.

"I'm Tyler Anderson," Sam answered.

Six looked at Needy for a millisecond before glaring at Jennifer.

"I'm Macy Reynolds," She answered, venom seeping from every word.

Jennifer locked eyes with me and smiled.

"And you are?" Six rolled her eyes.

"I'm Alec Reynolds, Macy's brother," I answered, uncomfortable with the look Jennifer was giving me.

"Super," She answered, tilting her head to the side.

This was going to be on interesting school year.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No, I do not own Jennifer's Body or I Am Number Four or Six's bad-ass attitude or Sam's sarcasm or Jennifer's bitchyness. I do however own the crappy writing (:<strong>

**I'M SO SORRY! This sucks, but it's basically Jennifer and the trio meet. Yeah, I've decided whenever I do Jennifer's or Needy's POV I'll do it in thrid person so it's easier to just get back to John's point of view (:  
>~Reviews make me happy~<strong>


End file.
